Jagged Hearts
by BamaRedneck
Summary: What Happens when Harm gets called for flight duty?
1. Disclaimer

****

Title: Jagged Hearts

Author: Hammerspooky (Sara)

E-mail: hammerspooky@aol.com

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN THEM.... There I said it.

Rating: Let's jus say I don't deal with NC-17

Spoiler: any ep up to date that I've watched, which is most eps. The dealings of the character's David James Rabb and Lindsey Thornton belong to Mandy and me.

A/N 1:Any writing and info have come from the Internet searches or writings of Mandy and me

A/N 2:Thanks Mandy for the help you gave me and listen to my rambling in writing this. Your the bomb Gurl.Country Chicks rule even if were from the south.

A/N3:All stuff that belongs to Harry Potter is credited to J.K Roweling and Warner Brothers and all the ather people conected to Harry Potter.

Explaction of story :Admiral Chegwidden is married to Harm's mother.Lindsey Thorton is Admiral Boone's Granddaughter.D.J Rabb is Harm's cousin and there really close.


	2. Informed

****

Part One

Admiral's Office

Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt.Colonal Sarah Mackenzie stood at attention in front of Admiral A.J Chegwidden.Which just happened to be their Commanding Officer and Commander Rabb's stepfather.

"At ease, commander, colonel. I would like to know what these are. "As he picked up a stack of papers.

"No idea Sir"

"Well they seem to be change of orders commander. As of 1700 hours you are a Naval Aviator again "He picked up a piece of parchment and read off of it.

"Commander Harmon David Rabb Jr. you are to report to the U.S.S Seahawk as squadron commander under Captain Thomas Boone in no more than 72 hours."

"Are you sure" asked Harm

"Yes I am Harm"

Harm, Mac why don't you two come by the house tonight and see you mom.D.J and Lindsey will be at the house tonight also. I was suppose invite you to come by tonight anyway" stated A.J

Cheggwidden Residence

Harm knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Harmon ,Sarah it's great to see you." Replied Trish

"It's great to be here" they replied in unison.

They followed her into the living room. Where they would be sitting."A.J"they said as they saw him sitting in his recliner.

"Hey D.J, Linds"greeted Harm when he saw them sitting on the loveseat.

"Hey Harm, Mac" all three greeted.

"Why don't you two sit down and they did.

"Harm why don't you tell them why at you were told today"

"Of course A.J"

"Mom, Linds, D.J....I'm being deployed in the next 72 hours" Harm stated this without any emotion which told everyone in the room of his inner turmoil.

"Oh My God "gasped Trish" Harm I thought you couldn't get deployed as an active Pilot"

"I know Mom. Your not the only one who thought that" replied Harm as he held on to Mac's hand

"All I know is that since my eyes got fixed. I've been on the BUPERS list for having active flight status ."

"Do you know where you'll be stationed" asked D.J

"Yeah I do. I'll be the new squadron Commander for the U.S.S Seahawk"

"Gramps will be happy "replied Linds

"Hammer will be flying again "stated D.J

"Yeah"answered Harm

"Hammer" asked Trish because she knew that Harm Sr's call sign was Hammer.

"Yeah Mom when I was flying off the Patrick Henery.Tuna and the Guys gave me dad's callsign. Saying that I was too good of a pilot to be called Pappy"

"D.j can I talk to you for a min."

"Yeah Harm"

"I'll be right back Sarah."

"Ok Harm"

"Let's go to the porch

OUTSIDE

"D.J can you and Linds keep and eye on Sarah she's taking this pretty hard"

"Sure thing Harm"

"How long will you be gone"?

"At least 6 months maybe more it just depends on everything"

"It'll be ok Harm we'll keep an eye on her"

"Thanks Man. you're the best D.J"

"Us Rabb's have to watch out for each other"

"I know man and were the last of a kind. Just take care of her."

"You know I will and Harm take care out their man I love you like a brother man"

"I will man ....I plan on coming home"He replied as he wrapped D.J in a bone crushing hug.

"Let's head back inside"

"Ok Man"

IN SIDE

"Sarah are you ready to leave"

"Yeah I am"

"Mom, A.J, Linds, D.J....I'll see you guys when I get home"

"Take care Harm"

"I will"

With that they left and headed home.


	3. Beautiful Goodbyes!

Part Two

Norfolk, VA

72 hours later

"Sarah, What's the Matter sweetheart" asked Harm as he stood with his arms wrapped around her body. They stood there with the U.S.S Seahawk towering behind them.

"Your leaving" was all she said and he understood completely

"What's going on in my marine's head" he asked as he pulled her closer to him and laid his head on top of hers.

"Harm your leaving for at least six months and you'll be thousands if not more miles away."

"Sarah...your the only one I love and care about...I'll love you forever and a day. I've got what I've always wanted right here in my arms."

H reached into the pocked of his uniform pants and pulled out a small black box." Sarah Catherine Mackenzie will you do the honor of wearing my promise ring. I promise you that I will come home and the next ring I put on your hand will be a engagement ring. I'll come home and we'll have us a family" he took the ring out of the box and placed it upon her finger

"Yes Harm I will wear this ring and wait for you to come home to me. I'll be right here waiting on the love of my traveling soldier" she replied with tears running down her face

"I'll be home sweetheart .I promise you that"

"I know you will"

"Sarah,If you need anything just ask Mom,A.J,D.J or Linds there all there for you ok "

"Ok Harm"

Harm looked up at the towering ship "well I better go."he said .He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss that made the world stand still at that moment.

"I Love You Sarah"

"I Love you too Harm"

He turned and walked towards his home for the next 6 months.

U.S.S Seahawk

Flight Deck

As he walked up to the towering U.S.S Seahawk he had only one thought on his mind and that was that he was coming back on he wasn't going to back out on anything he promised her.

As he stood on the flight deck he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around he realised it was the CAG.

"CAG"

"Harm how you doing?"

"Ok Tom..I just left Sarah crying out there"he said as he pointed to the crowds of people

"I know son......But you'll be back in now time"

"I know....But I'm still leaving her"

"Tom how did you leave Gramsie when she was still with us"asked Harm as they walked along the flight deck

"Son..it was one of the hardest things I ever did.But I'll tell you something being away makes the time you have with her even better.You'll see how much you truely love her and each time you come back hoime she'll be waiting on you.Harm you dad told me this right after I got married.And it still holds true today.She may not still be here on this earth .But I see her each time I came home and see Lindsey.And I remeber our love each time I see you and Sarah or Linds and D.J. Harm just remeber one thing and you'll make it and that is .No matter what happens you'll always have each other.If you remeber that you'll survive being out at sea just fine and if you ever need to talk.I'm always here Harm"

"Thanks Gramps that means the world to me"he said as two tears rolled down his face

"Any time son anytime,Harm why don't I show you to yoiur Quarters"

"Thanks,That'd be great."He replied as the headed inside

"You'll be bunking with another pilot by the name of LT. Thomas "Tuna"Medrick.He'll also be in your squardon"

"OK Tom..so Tuna's onboard"

"Yeah he is I take it you guys now each other yeah we do.I flew with him while I was on the Patrick Henery"

"OK Harm and here's a list of everyone in your squardon"

"Ok I'll see you in a couple of hours at the breifing"

Harm & Tuna's Quarters

As Harm was unpacking Tuna walked in .

"So your my roommate "

"Yeah I am Tuna"

"Hammer"

"Yeah man it's me"

"What's that "he asked as Harm was putting his computer and stuff on his desk.He was most instered in four little stuufed animals.

"These are Bill Anapolis mascot,And this little fella "he said holding a bulldog up"is the Marine Mascot and this one"he said holding another Bulldog up i"s the Universty of Georgia mascot"and this owl is from the Harry Potter movies the Cag's granddaughter gave it to me"just as he said that the CAG walked in

"What'd Linds do this time"

"Linds gave me this owl who she said was named Hedwig and the Georgia Mascot,D.J gave me Bill,and Sarah gave me the Marine Mascot"

"Why "

"They said so I wouldn't get lonely"

**__**


	4. Hammer's Back

Part Three

U.S.S Seahawk

Beginning of cruise breifing

Wardroom

"Attention on Deck"someone up front yells as Harm and Tom walk in

"As you were"responds Tom

"People as you know our squardon has been low on people .Well I have fixed that problem.We have came into the aquaintce of serveral pilots.And I have your new Squardon Commander.Commander Harmon Rabb.Callsign Hammer."he said as he nodded towards Harm

"Sir"acknowledged Harm

"Most of you know him as Commander Rabb JAG laywer"at this Skates who was in the back of the room looked up

"Pappy...em Hammer"at this Harm looked up 

"Skates "he asked 

"yeah "she replied.

"Harm,is there anything you want to say "asked Tom

"Yeah CAG"he replied as he walked to the front of the room

"Guys"he said as skates sent him a look to rephrase it.

"Guys and Gals .....I may be your squardon Commander BUT if any of you.Come in need of a laywer I will be you laywer only if I belive you are inncent and I belive and trust you.Don't give me a reason to not trust you"he said and walked to the back of the room.

JAG HQ

Staff Meeting

Everyone stands at attention as Admiral Chegwidden comes in.

"As you were people"

"As most of you may notice we have lost one person and gained two.My step-son as most of you know is Commander Rabb and he has shiped out to the U.S.S Seahawk to resume flight duties as Squardon Commander and we have gained a new attorney as well as a civilian .They are Lt.commander David James Rabb he goes by D.J and Lindsey Thorton.And for the record she didn't get her job based on who her grandfather is.Just for the record he is Admiral Boone."

"Yes Sir "they all replied 

"Col. Mackenzie,you and Cmdr.Rabb will be partners and work togther.'

"Yes Sir"they both replied

"Lindsey,you will be there assiant"

"Yes Sir"

"Dimissed "

"Yes Sir"said everyone as they walked out

"Lt. commander Rabb can you meet me in my office"

"Yes Mam"

Mac's Office

"D.J when your in my office or there is no need to be formal call me Mac"

"Sure thing Mac"


End file.
